obsession
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi] Akon a une attirance qu'il se garde bien de révéler à quiconque et surtout à Hisagi Fukutaïcho … ATTENTION RATING 25 ! présence de scènes de sexe explicite et de nécrophilie ! oui vous avez bien lu ! vous êtes prévenues !


_Alors aujourd'hui, un petit quelque chose d'assez spécial ... si j'ai mis +25 pour le rating, c'est pas pour faire joli! Hein! Vous viendrez pas vous plaindre après! Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

**OBSESSION**

* * *

Synopsis : Akon a une attirance qu'il se garde bien de révéler à quiconque et surtout à Hisagi Fukutaïcho …

Genre : gore, yaoi

Couple : Akon x Shuuhei

Disclamer : pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo. et là je dois dire que je sais pas s'il apprécierait ce que je fait avec

Rating : +25

* * *

**ATTENTION AMES SENSIBLES VRAIMENT S'ABSTENIR**

**PRESENCE DE NECROPHILIE**

* * *

Il était au calme. Seul dans son labo. Personne pour l'embêter. Il finissait tranquillement de s'occuper du cadavre. Il l'avait récupéré en mauvais état. Mais maintenant, elle avait une figure … un peu plus présentable. Il l'avait lavé. Il avait recousu ce qui avait put l'être. Il avait détaché tous les lambeaux de chair inutiles et disgracieux. Il avait peigné ses beaux et longs cheveux roux. Il l'avait même maquillé légèrement. Il aimait rendre figure humaine aux cadavres dont il avait la charge. Et il savait que Kurotsuchi Taïcho aimait son travail. Même si le scientifique fou le trouvait inutile. Mais il était consciencieux et appliqué et c'est ce qu'aimait son supérieur en lui.

Il reporta son attention sur le cadavre. Elle était jolie dans la mort, elle avait dut l'être dans la vie, se dit-il. Il ne trouvait que de la beauté dans la mort. Plus ils étaient abîmés, plus il les trouvait beau. Et là, la jeune shinigami qui reposait sur sa table, était belle. Elle semblait sereine et heureuse. Même si il lui manquait presque tout le coté gauche de son corps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Sûrement attaquée et dévorée par un hollow. Il lui manquait la jambe gauche, ainsi que la hanche et une partie du ventre. Son bras aussi avait disparut. Il avait réussi à camoufler les ecchymoses qui parsemaient son corps.

Il regarda la pendule qui trônait sur le mur au dessus de son bureau et soupira. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et entra les dernières données dans la base informatique. Puis il enclencha le verrou et coupa le système de vidéo surveillance, s'isolant ainsi du reste du monde.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle était si belle dans sa mort. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ses cheveux flamboyants, les dispersant autour d'elle. Ils étaient doux sous ses doigts. Il ne put résister à l'envie de les porter à sa bouche. Il huma le parfum délicat qui s'en échappait. Un parfum de mort et de rose. Le parfum du shampoing qu'il avait utilisé. Puis lentement, sa main se rapprocha de sa peau. Si délicate. Et si froide au toucher, alors que lui était si chaud. Il se sentait durcir. Inexorablement. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour faire demi tour. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Sa main toucha l'épaule puis descendit sur un sein, qu'il caressa doucement. Son autre main, elle, se perdit dans les profondeurs de son hakama. Elle trouva son sexe durci et commença à le caresser. Il continua comme ça caressant le corps froid et sans vie de la jeune shinigami d'une main et de l'autre son sexe chaud et vivant. Le contraste entre les deux le mena rapidement à l'orgasme. Il avait dégagé sa virilité de sa prison de tissus et s'était répandu sur le cadavre. Il reprit sa respiration doucement, avant de lécher ses doigts souillés par sa semence. Il fit alors de même avec ce qu'il avait répandu sur le corps, le léchant avec application.

Il sourit pour lui même. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette attirance, mais elle semblait se renforcer à chaque fois qu'il s'y abandonnait. Il savait aussi que personne ne devait savoir. Il devait se montrer prudent. Mais c'était facile pour lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de contacts avec l'extérieur de son labo.

* * *

Il fut tirer de son lit par des coups donnés à sa porte. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger ? En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour venir frapper chez lui comme ça. Il se leva donc, enfila un yukata blanc qu'il ferma avec un obi rouge et alla ouvrir sa porte.

-Akon ! s'exclama tout joyeux Hisagi.

-Shuūhei, fit-il un peu désespéré par l'apparence du brun. Allez entre.

Akon s'effaça et laissa entrer son invité surprise. Puis il ferma en soupirant. Dans quoi s'était encore embarqué le brun ? Vu l'état dans lequel il était, Akon était sûr qu'il s'était encore battu, après avoir bu, avec d'autres shinigamis au sujet de Tousen. Le brun ne digérait toujours pas la trahison de ce dernier. Et Akon se demandait vaguement si le brun y arriverait un jour.

-Shuūhei, commença-t-il, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?

Le brun stoppa dans sa descente qui devait normalement le conduire à se retrouver assis sur le canapé de son ami.

-Euh … et bien c'est pour qu'tu m'arranges ça ! fit-il en désignant ses blessures.

Akon secoua la tête en soufflant devant le sourire d'imbécile heureux que lui envoyait Shuūhei.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'aller à la quatrième division pour te faire soigner.

-Mais tu le fais mieux ! s'exclama Shuūhei. Et puis … je préfère quand c'est toi…

Il prit un air tout penaud, le même qu'un enfant pris en faute. Un air devant lequel il avait du mal à résister. Le scientifique se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla pour se calmer. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il le trouvait beau ainsi, le visage tuméfié. Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, histoire de se calmer et revint avec de quoi soigner son ami.

Shuūhei s'était déshabillé, il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon. Akon déglutit à la vue du corps meurtri. Il était beau. Akon le trouvait beau. Ce corps couvert de bleus. Ce corps parsemé de coupures. Ce corps taché de sang. Et il se sentit durcir. Et rougir.

Le scientifique cacha son rougissement en commençant son 'travail' sur le dos du brun. Celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué, perdu dans ses pensées embuées d'alcool. Il soupira de bien être quand il sentit les mains fraîches de son ami s'occuper de lui. Il se laissa aller entre ses mains qui le connaissaient, qu'il connaissait. Akon était un des points stables, un des piliers, de l'univers de Shuūhei. Et il s'y accrochait comme il pouvait depuis le départ de son capitaine. Pour ne pas sombrer.

Penser à Tousen Taïcho lui arracha une grimace que le scientifique prit pour lui. Il se demandait bien comment un homme comme Shuūhei pouvait apprécier sa compagnie et même la rechercher.

-Désolé si je te fais mal, s'excusa Akon.

-Oh non ! Tu ne me fais pas mal, fit Shuūhei en se retournant. Tu es très doué de tes mains … beaucoup plus que certains de la quatrième.

Shuūhei s'installa un peu mieux sur le canapé pour faire face à Akon. Il prit les mains du scientifique dans les siennes et se perdit dans leur contemplation. Akon rougit légèrement. Là, il ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rester calme. L'avoir si prêt de lui et dans cette tenue, avec son corps meurtri, donnait des idées pas très catholiques au scientifique.

-Akon, ça va ? demanda Shuūhei.

Malgré les vapeurs d'alcool qui embrouillait encore son esprit, il se rendit compte que son ami ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise. Puis il avisa qu'il lui tenait toujours les mains et les lâcha soudainement en rougissant.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en souriant bêtement.

Il se frotta la nuque et détourna son regard, un peu gêné. Lui aussi commençait à avoir des idées pas très catholiques et il devait se calmer avant que cela ne se voit. Ce qui ne manquerait pas vu qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon.

Akon pencha la tête sur le coté cherchant à savoir de quoi exactement le brun s'excusait.

-Pourquoi? Murmura-t-il.

Hisagi le regarda avec des grands yeux, se demandant si son ami se moquait de lui ou pas. Il agita ses mains devant lui.

-Bah de ça !

-J'ai du mal à te comprendre se soir, Shuūhei, fit le scientifique en soufflant. En quoi tu t'excuses de m'avoir tenu les mains?

-Bah t'es pas gay alors que moi je l'suis …

Akon se figea sous l'information que venait de lui délivrer son ami. Il était gay! Hisagi Shuūhei, Fukutaïcho de la neuvième division, était gay!

-Je te dégoûte, hein? Reprit le jeune homme.

-Non non, fit Akon sortant de sa rêverie. Tu as juste tord sur un point …

-Et lequel? fit Hisagi.

Akon se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Moi aussi je suis gay.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

Akon était distrait. Depuis la veille, il ne cessait de penser aux baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Hisagi. Ils n'avaient rien fait de plus. Mais c'était largement suffisant pour que le scientifique se perde dans ses souvenirs.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du corps qu'il avait continué à soigner après. Ces bleus. Ces coupures. Tout ça l'avait excité. Mais il n'en avait rien montré au brun. Et à part une coloration de ses joues, Shuūhei n'avait rien vu de l'état dans lequel était son ami.

Soudain la porte de son labo s'ouvrit et il grimaça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on entre 'chez lui' sans frapper. Il regarda le shinigami entrer de dos, tirant un chariot sur lequel devait se retrouver un corps. Apres avoir fermé la porte le shinigami se retourna et il reconnu Saïto. Fraîchement arrivé, il était au service de Hiyosu et avait prit l'habitude de lui apporter les cadavres de son collègue. C'était un très grand brun, très maigre aux cheveux courts et au sourire toujours un peu niais. Mais il était relativement 'normal', comparé à ce qui pouvait se trouver au sein de la douzième division. Pas encore corrompu. Akon savait très bien que lui-même ne rentrait plus dans la case 'normale'. D'ailleurs, y avait-il jamais été ?

-Je t'amène un nouveau corps, Akon. Hiyosu se marrait quand j'suis parti avec en disant qu'il allait te plaire.

-C'ui-là franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut raconter comme conneries, fit Akon en secouant la tête.

Il se rapprocha de chariot et Saïto souleva le drap recouvrant le corps. Akon se figea un instant, avant de se reprendre. Le cadavre ressemblait beaucoup à Shuuhei, et pendant un moment, le scientifique avait cru avoir devant lui le corps sans vie de son petit-ami. Sa réaction cependant n'échappa pas à Saïto qui l'observait toujours avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda l'échalas.

-Non non … tout va bien, se reprit Akon.

-Tu es sûr ? T'es tout pâle ? insista l'autre.

Akon se tourna vers lui et lui sourit légèrement. Il attrapa alors le drap et recouvrit le corps. Il n'avait pas aimé la réflexion qu'Hiyosu avait sorti. Même s'il ne cachait pas les liens d'amitié qu'il avait avec Hisagi, il n'aimait pas le sous entendu. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir son collègue.

-C'est bon Saïto… je m'en occupe. Tu diras à Hiyosu que je passerai le voir plus tard.

Akon prit le chariot et commença à le pousser vers le mur où se trouvait les chambres froides. C'était là qu'il conservait ses cadavres.

-Attends je vais t'aider à le ranger, fit Saïto en se précipitant pour l'aider.

Akon lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant d'hausser les épaules. Il ouvrit une des portes métalliques et tira la planche. Puis ils prirent chacun un coté du mort, Akon les épaules et Saïto les chevilles, et le déposèrent dessus. Akon réajusta le drap et referma doucement.

-Merci, souffla Akon.

-T'es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, oui …

Cependant il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. La ressemble entre le cadavre et Shuuhei l'avait perturbée plus qu'il ne le croyait. Mais le pire c'est qu'il était excité. D'avance. Il savait pertinemment qu'il s'adonnerait à son petit secret sur ce cadavre là. Et sûrement plus d'une fois. Il frissonna d'anticipation.

Saïto se demanda pourquoi Akon réagissait comme ça. Il n'était pas comme ça habituellement, quand il lui amenait un cadavre. L'hypothèse de Hiyosu, comme quoi Akon et Hisagi étaient plus que de simples amis, sembla se confirmer. Et ça ne lui plut pas.

-Tu t'envois aussi en l'air avec Hisagi Fukutaïcho ! Kurotsuchi Taïcho ne te suffit plus ! Que crois-tu qu'il va faire quand il l'apprendra ! cracha le grand brun.

Akon se figea. L'expression 'douche glacée' convenait parfaitement à cet instant. Il leva un regard froid vers Saïto.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ? demande-t-il d'un ton tout aussi froid.

-J'sais bien qu'tu te tapes Kurotsuchi Taïcho ! Sinon pourquoi éteindrais-tu les caméras de surveillance ?

Akon se recula légèrement, venant buter contre un chariot contenant son matériel d'autopsie. Si Saïto savait qu'il coupait le système de vidéo surveillance, qui sait qui pourrait être aussi au courant ? L'excitation d'Akon qui était retombée, laissa place à de la colère. Il avait toujours eut du mal à gérer sa colère et encore plus sa peur. Il n'en avait rien à foutre qu'on croit qu'il se faisait sauter par son capitaine. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Non, le plus important c'était qu'on sache qu'il s'isolait et là on pouvait imaginer n'importe quoi.

-Tu réponds rien ! Tss alors c'est vrai ! Tu te fait vraiment sauter par ses deux types ! s'énerva Saïto. Et moi qui croyait avoir la chance de te t'avoir pour moi tout seul ! Mais après tout, tu diras peut être pas non d'avoir une troisième queue à satisfaire ! A moins qu'il n'y en est d'autres encore !

Akon fusilla du regard je jeune homme. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait rien pour lui ! Et il croyait qu'il le laisserait se satisfaire en lui. Non mais ,il déconnait ! Et dire qu'Akon avait pensé qu'il était encore 'normal', faut croire que non. Il était gravement atteint. Mais avant de faire quoi que se soit, il avait une chose à vérifier.

-Qui ? demanda le brun doucement.

-Qui quoi ? fit soudainement Saïto.

-Qui est au courant que je coupe le système de surveillance ? fit lentement Akon détachant bien chaque mot.

-Y'a que moi, répondit l'échalas, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir le scientifique.

Akon lui sourit d'une façon qui … fit retomber sa colère. Il le vit se précipiter vers son bureau et avant de réaliser quoi que se soit, il tomba à la renverse, un scalpel planté en plein milieu du front. Sa rencontre avec le sol fut brutale et douloureuse. Il voulut se relever mais n'y arriva pas. Il vit alors se pencher Akon vers lui, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-Tu voulais que je t'appartienne dans la vie, hein ? Alors soit heureux … tu vas m'appartenir dans la mort… lui glissa-t-il.

Il appuya alors sur le scalpel pour l'enfoncer complètement dans le crane de Saïto, qui sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il n'était pas mort. De ça, il avait conscience. Tout comme du froid. Il n'y avait que du froid autour de lui. Il ne pouvait bouger, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir où il se trouvait. Dans une des chambres froides du labo d'Akon. Saïto entendait vaguement du bruit et bientôt il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière. Sa tête se retrouva à l'air libre et il put voir Akon lui sourire.

-Alors ? Toujours pas mort ?

Saïto sentit le regard du scientifique le détailler. Puis revenir vers son visage. Un sourire cruel s'inscrivit sur ses traits.

-C'est vrai, fit-il. Tant que le scalpel est en place, il n'y a aucun risque d'hémorragie.

Une douleur lui vrilla le crane. Akon jouait avec l'instrument tranchant, le bougeant à peine. Mais c'était bien suffisant pour le faire souffrir.

-Tu sais quoi ? reprit le scientifique. Je peux bien te le dire maintenant … Je ne fais me sauter par personne.

Il prit une pause et son regard balaya son univers. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de reposer son regard sur sa victime.

-Je vais te dire pourquoi j'éteins le système de vidéo surveillance … non mieux que ça … je vais te le montrer.

Saïto se sentit alors soulever et il se retrouva bientôt attacher sur une paroi métallique verticale. Il était nu et frigorifié, mais peu à peu il se réchauffait. L'air du labo étant plus chaud que celui du caisson dans lequel il avait séjourné. Il observa Akon sortir le cadavre qu'il lui avait amené plus tôt, encore recouvert du drap blanc.

-Tu vois, fit le brun en retirant le tissus, j'ai déjà eut le temps de m'occuper de lui … de lui rendre une figure … plus présentable.

Le cadavre était celui d'un jeune homme, assez grand, fin mais musclé, les cheveux bruns coupés courts. Mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance avec Hisagi. Il n'avait aucun des tatouages que portait le fukutaïcho de la neuvième division. Le corps était abîmé. Il lui manquait une partie du corps non négligeable, a vrai dire toute la partie inférieure. Les dernières côtes étaient même à découvert. Cependant, la peau était propre et l'arrêt des chairs net.

Saïto regardait avec un mélange d'appréhension et de peur les mouvements d'Akon. Il se demandait bien à quoi jouait le scientifique, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit faire.

Akon posa délicatement ses doigts sur une des épaules nues et commença à la caresser. Il plongea dans son attirance, oubliant presque la présence de sa future victime. Il faisait doucement monter la tension en lui. Il se sentit durcir, doucement mais sûrement, son sexe se mit à palpiter et à s'agiter. Alors il le sortit de sa prison de tissus et l'exposa au regard d'un Saïto muet.

Akon, d'une main caressait le cadavre, et de l'autre, son membre durci. Il poussait de petits gémissements et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il était en pleine extase. Un orgasme puissant le ravagea et il se répandit sur le corps. De sa main propre, il se retint à la table d'autopsie, le temps pour lui de reprendre son souffle. Puis il nettoya sa main et le corps souillé avec sa langue.

Il releva alors un visage légèrement rougi par le plaisir vers Saïto qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. D'ailleurs, l'échalas avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, son mal de tête augmentait progressivement. Il dut avoir une absence car il sursauta en voyant Akon juste devant lui.

-J'espère que tu comprends mieux pourquoi je coupe la vidéo surveillance, lui glissa ce dernier à l'oreille.

Saïto ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Et de sursauter quand il sentit une des mains d'Akon se promener sur son corps.

-Vois-tu … tu vas être mon premier cadavre entier …

Akon se recula et Saïto frémit de nouveau face au sourire carnassier qu'affichait son tortionnaire.

-Bien si nous commencions tous les deux…

* * *

Jamais il n'avait prit son pied comme ça. Jamais il n'aurait pensé prendre son pied comme ça. Il sourit en regardant le cadavre de Saïto. Le jeune homme avait été … si délicieux dans ses gémissements … si beau dans ses blessures … si bandant avec son corps meurtri.

Akon avait joué avec lui pendant un moment, le coupant par-ci par-là pour le faire saigner et souffrir. Il lui avait enlevé certains muscles et des parties de peau. Il avait même réussi à le faire avoir une érection quand il s'était masturbé devant lui. Bien sûr, il avait été attaché tout au long de la séance. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Akon.

Le point final avait été de toute beauté, le brun se sentait durcir rien que d'y penser. Quand il avait prit possession de Saïto, celui-ci agonisait. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de le préparer à la pénétration, il l'avait juste ouvert avec un scalpel. Le sang s'échappant de la blessure avait fait office de lubrifiant. C'était chaud et ça glissait à merveille. Ses coups de hanches étaient fluides. Il avait alors mis fin à son supplice en retirant lentement, très lentement, le scalpel toujours présent dans son crâne. L'hémorragie qui avait suivit les avait inondée de sang. Et lui avait permit d'atteindre l'orgasme au moment même où sa victime rendait son dernier souffle.

Bien sûr cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de travail ensuite pour tout ranger et tout nettoyer. Ainsi que pour dissimuler le corps de Saïto. Mais ça en valait là peine. Oh oui, terriblement.

* * *

Shuuhei devait passer dans la soirée. Il était partit en mission juste et ne revenait que maintenant. Akon était partagé entre désir et appréhension. Il avait décidé de faire abstraction de ce qu'il faisait dans son laboratoire, de ne pas y penser en dehors de son laboratoire. Et pour l'instant il y arrivait très bien.

Il avait préparé un dîner pour deux. Pas dans le genre dîner romantique, mais pas non plus dîner entre potes. Quelque chose entre les deux.

Shuuhei arriva à l'heure. Il avait eut le temps de repasser chez lui prendre une douche et se changer. Il était tout tendu par cette rencontre de ce soir. Il avait acheté des daifuku sachant qu'Akon aimait beaucoup ça. Un fin sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il frappait à la porte de son petit-ami.

Se fut un Akon, tout aussi excité que lui, qui lui ouvrit. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, que le scientifique l'avait attrapé par le col de son yukata, fait entré et plaqué contre la porte refermée, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il lui avait manqué, et apparemment autant qu'à lui.

Une fois le baiser passionné finit pour manque d'air, les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux rougissant avant de se sourire tendrement. Shuuhei se pencha alors pour donner un baiser chaste sur les lèvres d'Akon, puis lui tendit le paquet de sucreries.

-Tiens pour toi … ils viennent du monde réel, expliqua-t-il.

-Merci, souffla Akon en lui rendant son baiser. Allez viens tu vas me raconter tout ça …

Shuuhei suivit Akon à travers l'appartement et il s'installèrent à table pour manger et discuter. Ils avaient bien le temps pour le reste. Toute le nuit …

* * *

Ils avaient atterrit dans la chambre, emportés par leurs baisers. Akon les avait conduit. Puis ils avait basculés sur le futon. La chute avait fait grimacer le scientifique et Shuuhei s'était mise en devoir de faire disparaître toute trace de douleur par ses baisers. Il embrassa les épaules de son amant, les découvrant au passage. Puis il fit glisser sa bouche sur le torse imberbe. Il fut stoppé par le yukata. Il se releva grognant et retourna Akon qui poussa un petit cri d'exclamation.

-Je cherche le nœud, lui expliqua-t-il.

Akon soupira et le repoussa avant de se relever à moitié et de défaire son obi. Il était à genoux sur le matelas et quand il ouvrit son yukata, Shuuhei le lui enleva avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Akon se laissa faire, emporté par les sensations que lui procuraient les mains et la bouche de Shuuhei. Il rougit légèrement quand le brun posa une main sur la bosse de son caleçon. Il poussa des gémissements indécents quand le brun fit se dresser ses boutons de chair avec sa bouche.

Shuuhei finit par l'allonger et profita du corps qui lui était offert. Jamais il n'aurait crut Akon aussi sensible. C'était un régal pour lui que de l'entendre gémir, que de le sentir se tortiller. Il l'excitait à agir de la sorte. Toutes sortes d'émotions montaient en lui. Il se rendit compte de son envie primaire de le faire sien et Akon le sentit.

-Shuuhei … murmura-t-il.

Le brun remonta jusqu'à la bouche du scientifique pour en prendre possession avidement. Leurs langues se mêlaient et même si Akon répondait au baiser, c'est Hisagi qui le menait. Celui-ci commençait à avoir du mal à se contenir. Il se détacha à regret du petit brun qui le regarda surpris.

-Je … Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à me contenir … J'ai déjà du mal à me retenir de te prendre …

-Attends, fit Akon.

Le scientifique renversa sur le lit son amant et entreprit de le déshabiller. Il parsemait son corps de baisers papillons. Il frôlait les muscles bien faits de ses doigts. Shuuhei appréciait. Et même un peu trop. Ça ne calmait en rien son envie de le posséder, au contraire.

-Akon, souffla-t-il. Tu m'aides pas là !

-Attends … tu vas voir, fit dans un sourire carnassier le brun.

Il reprit l'exploration du corps sous lui. Et retira le dernier morceau de tissus qui le couvrait. Il regarda un instant le sexe durci et prometteur de bien des plaisirs, avant de la prendre en bouche directement.

-Akon ! cria Shuuhei, surpris par cette manœuvre.

Akon entama une série de vas et viens buccaux rapides et profonds. Il voulait l'amener à l'orgasme afin de faire retomber la pression excessive qui habitait son amant. Après ils auraient tout le temps d'y aller plus doucement. Il entendait Shuuhei gémir et trouvait se son délicieux. Celui-ci comprit où voulait en venir son amant et le laissa faire. Il finit par se délivrer dans la bouche chaude et accueillante.

-Pardon, fit Shuuhei. Mais c'est venu d'un coup …

-C'est pas grave, lui répondit Akon. Ça ne me dérange pas…

Shuuhei se pencha alors sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait encore un peu son goût en bouche. Ils se sourirent et Shuuhei fondit sur Akon le renversant sur le lit. Il lui enleva alors son caleçon et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus. Akon rougit légèrement. Il était en érection et Hisagi ne regardait que ça. Il avait vu celle de son amant et se savait inférieur en taille.

-T'es mignon à croquer à rougir comme ça, lui murmura Hisagi, le faisant rougir encore plus.

Shuuhei n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de fondre dans le cou de son amant. Il goûtait avec délice à sa peau … et à ses gémissements. Ses mains partirent à la conquête du corps du scientifique, explorant le moindre point sensible, descendant toujours plus bas. Elles arrivèrent bientôt à l'objet du plaisir. Et Akon en se formalisa pas plus que ça. Les sensations, qui avaient envahis son corps, avaient eut raison de tout … appréhension … peur … Il laissa Hisagi prendre les commandes, lui abandonnant son corps.

Shuuhei caressa doucement d'une main le membre durci, tandis que l'autre passait sous ses fesses pour les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Doucement, sa langue explora le torse, puis le ventre du scientifique, avant de venir lécher la verge palpitante. Akon poussa un petit cri quand Hisagi le prit en bouche. Celui-ci appliqua un mouvement lent et ample. Il introduisit ensuite un premier doigt dans l'intimité du petit brun. Akon se crispa légèrement, avant de se détendre rapidement. Ce qui encouragea Shuuhei a en introduire un deuxième. Puis un troisième.

Les mouvements des doigts en lui ainsi que la bouche sur son membre entraînait Akon sur des sentiers délicieux de plaisirs. Jamais il n'avait connu ça ! Il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Il avait envie de plus.

-Shuuhei … souffla-t-il la voix rendue rauque par le plaisir… viens…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui…

Il n'en fallut pas plus au fukutaïcho de la neuvième division pour retirer ses doigts et les remplacer par son érection. Il avait réussit à mieux se contrôler après avoir jouit une première fois. Et c'est avec une lenteur toute nécessaire qu'il s'introduisit dans l'antre serré d'Akon.

Il s'immobilisa et sourit à l'homme sous lui, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Akon répondit avec tout aussi de tendresse au baiser, l'appréciant pleinement car il l'aidait à se détendre.

-Shuuhei … tu peux y aller …

Et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il commença par de longs et lents mouvements, ressortant presque totalement avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort à Akon.

Shuuhei accéléra progressivement le rythme, les conduisant tous les deux vers l'orgasme qu'ils atteignirent en même temps. Akon se vida entre leurs ventres et Hisagi en lui. Ils étouffèrent leurs cris de jouissance dans un baiser passionné.

Shuuhei se retira doucement et s'allongea à coté d'Akon. Celui-ci n'avait même plus le force de bouger, ravagé par la puissance de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

Le guerrier se mit sur le coté, observant avec attention son amant, avant de se pencher vers lui et de sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres. Mais plus doucement cette fois-ci. Il était bien ainsi et le fut encore plus quand Akon se colla à lui, après avoir ramené la couette sur eux. Ils s'endormirent tous deux bercé par la respiration de l'autre. Heureux d'avoir trouvé l'autre.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils entretenaient cette relation. Heureux d'être ensemble. Ils avaient mis au courant leurs amis. Et bientôt, tous surent qu'ils étaient ensemble. Même s'ils trouvaient ça surprenant pour la plupart. En effet, les deux hommes étaient assez différents l'un de l'autre. Mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent?

Malheureusement, la Soul Society était en guerre perpétuelle. Contre les hollow. Contre Aizen. Et une guerre sans victime, n'est pas une guerre?

* * *

Akon attendait le retour d'Hisagi avec impatience. Il savait qu'une grande bataille devait avoir lieu. Le Gotei 13 avait subtilisé la ville de Karakura par une fausse, fabriquée par la douzième division. Il n'y avait pas participé, ce n'était pas sa spécialité.

Son amant lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Et il ne s'inquiétait pas. Le Gotei 13 était plus fort que l'armée d'Aïzen. Avec Yamamoto Soutaïcho sur place, ils ne pouvaient que gagner. Bientôt Hisagi reviendrait et ils fêteraient leur victoire avec leurs amis. Et puis seul tous les deux après.

Akon sentit monter en lui une bouffée de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Mais, il savait très bien à quoi ça correspondait. Il était amoureux de Shuūhei. Complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de cet homme qui pouvait paraitre arrogant aux yeux de certains, mais qui aux siens représentait tout. Alors il se décida. Oui, quand il reviendrait, Akon demanderait à son amant de vivre avec lui. Il voulait vivre auprès du brun. Et il espérait qu'Hisagi soit du même avis que lui.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et décrocha.

-C'est pourquoi, Hiyosu? Fit-il.

-Faut que tu viennes, Akon. Et vite!

Et il raccrocha. Akon observa son téléphone comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus, avant de le reposer. Il avait trouvé la voix de Hiyosu … bizarre. Que se passait-il donc pour qu'on ait besoin de lui?

Il se dirigea donc vers le labo de Hiyosu et fut surpris de voir une certaine agitation régner dans les couloirs. Mais après tout, c'était pas son problème. Sûrement Rin qui avait fait exploser un truc. Sauf qu'il avait pas entendu d'explosion. Mais, avec sa collègue fallait s'attendre à tout.

Il arriva devant les portes menant au labo du petit homme vert et frappa un coup. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une main l'attrapa pour le faire entrer rapidement.

-Hiyosu? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Tu me remercieras plus tard?

Akon haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel? Qu'est ce qui se passait encore? Forcement un truc de grave. Il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre Hiyosu dans cet état de fébrilité.

-Akon … ils sont revenus... de Karakura, ajouta-t-il comme le brun ne semblait pas percuter. Ils ont gagné, mais il y a eut beaucoup de pertes.

-Et? Fit Akon.

Il ne comprenait pas en quoi ça le concernait. Hiyosu lui fit signe de venir et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du labo. Le petit homme vert s'arrêta devant une table d'autopsie sur laquelle reposait un corps couvert d'un drap blanc. Et Akon comprit. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

-Il a demandé à ce qu'on te remette son corps si jamais … si jamais il n'en revenait pas vivant. Personne n'y a touché. Il est à toi.

Hiyosu passa à coté de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, avant de le laisser seul. Mais Akon ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il venait de percuter ce qui se passait. Il venait de perdre le seul homme de sa vie. La seule bonne chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

Il s'approcha doucement et du doigt suivit la courbe du corps, effleurant le drap par moment. Puis il le souleva et il reconnu son visage. Son si beau visage. Il semblait dormir.

Akon rabattit le drap et sortit pour retrouver l'intimité de son laboratoire. Une fois enfermé à clef et les caméras coupées, il s'installa de nouveau face au cadavre de son amant. Il lui fallait le découvrir pour le préparer, pour lui redonner figure humaine, pour le faire aussi beau qu'il l'était de son vivant.

Akon ne pleura pas. Toutes ses larmes restèrent à l'intérieur de lui, il avait l'impression de se noyer avec. Mais, il reprit vite le contrôle de lui même en s'occupant du corps sans vie de Hisagi. Il le lava, recousu les plaies, enlevant les chairs trop abimées. Et bientôt le corps fut prêt.

Akon resta un moment à l'admirer. Il ne put empêcher son attirance de refaire surface. Alors qu'elle semblait avoir disparu depuis qu'il se faisait sauter par Hisagi. Depuis qu'Hisagi lui faisait l'amour était plus exact.

Il s'approcha alors et se pencha sur le visage de Shuūhei. Lentement ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles du mort et bientôt, elles se rencontrèrent. Il les trouva froides mais douces. Il recommença à les embrasser. Son désir se fit alors plus violent en lui. Et il y céda. Doucement, il fit partir ses mains à la découverte du corps. Il était froid, alors que lui était si chaud. Le contraste était saisissant. Alors que Shuūhei était si chaud, si actif de son vivant, le voilà froid et ne réagissant pas. Mais, ça ne gêna pas Akon. Il avait l'habitude de n'obtenir aucune réponse de ses cadavres. Il continua à caresser le corps sans vie de son amant. Lorsque son érection fut douloureuse, il la prit en main. Il continua à se caresser d'une main, tandis que l'autre caressait le corps son vie de son amant. Il ne résista pas longtemps au plaisir qu'il ressentit et il se vida sur le ventre froid.

Il resta un moment à regarder ce qu'il venait de faire, à essayer de comprendre. Mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, était qu'il ne pouvait se séparer de Shuūhei. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner le corps à la famille Hisagi. Il le garderai pour lui. Oui pour lui.

Il se rhabilla rapidement et mit en préparation une cuve. Puis il retourna auprès du corps, ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser seul. Il nettoya sa semence qui maculait le corps et fut de nouveau envahit par le désir.

Le désir. Une chose bien étrange. Autant il avait toujours appartenu à Shuūhei de son vivant, autant dans la mort, c'était l'inverse. C'est Shuūhei qui allait lui appartenir. Et tout de suite. Il se pencha embrassant de nouveau la peau froide du mort. Il se sentit durcir et cette fois-ci, sa main ne suffirait pas. Il alla fouiller dans une armoire et en revint avec de quoi faire son affaire. Il enduisit ses doigts d'une substance froide qui lui permit de lubrifier l'intimité du brun. Ainsi que sa virilité. Il s'immisça alors dans le corps. C'était indéfinissable comme sensation. Bien mieux qu'avec Saïto. Il était serré et froid, mais au lieu de le refroidir, cela ne fit qu'augmenter son désir. Akon commença alors à bouger. Lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Il sentait la pression monter. Il se sentait venir, assaillit par des sensations jusque là inconnues. Au moment d'éjaculer, il se retira, ne voulant pas souiller l'intimité du brun. Il posa sa tête contre le torse du mort et laissa sa respiration revenir à la normale. Puis il se leva, nettoya Shuūhei et le prépara à son transfert en cuve. Une fois le brun installé dans le liquide, Akon resta longtemps à le regarder. Jamais, il ne pourrait se séparer de lui. Non jamais. Et puis maintenant ils allaient vivre ensemble. Akon rangea la cuve, pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il avait fait du corps. Il le garderait pour lui, pour toujours. Il l'avait trouvé, il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Et ce n'était pas la mort qui allait les séparer. La mort lui avait toujours appartenu.

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenues ! reviews?_


End file.
